


De gustibus

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Clothing, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Kota. Es verde azulado, que no es exactamente un color sobrio y discreto.” frunció el labio superior, asqueado. “¿Y qué son esos garabatos encima? Anda, Ko, sé qué tus gustos para la ropa son lo que son, ¡pero no me hagas creer que te guste esa abominación!”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	De gustibus

**De gustibus**

Kota estaba muy de buen humor ese día.

Era domingo, y por una vez no tenía que trabajar. Hacía mucho frio, pues en cuanto se había despertado había encendido la calefacción al máximo y se había puesto a vagar a lo largo de casa en busca de algo de hacer, mientras Kei se quedaba en cocina frente a su taza de café, mirando un anime.

“¡Ko!” se oyó llamar en cuanto entró en la habitación. “Cualquiera hagas, ¡ten cuidado de no desordenar todo!”

Yabu hizo una mueca, asintiendo como si el menor pudiera verlo.

“Vale, ¡no te preocupes!” contestó, mirándose alrededor e ignorando lo que acababa de decirle el menor.

Cuando la mirada fue hacia el armario sonrió, feliz de haber encontrado pronto algo de hacer.

Desde hace un poco de tiempo quería ordenar su armario, y nunca encontraba el momento para hacerlo.

Seguro había muchísima ropa que ya no llevaba, y dado el desorden que reinaba en su lado, no podía que ser una buena idea liberarse de algo inútil.

Había esparcido toda su ropa en la cama, tratando de arreglarlos con lógica; de vez en cuando sonreía, oyendo a Kei reír frente a la televisión.

Kota estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de ropa de que había olvidado la existencia. Estaba hurgando entre los suéteres, cuando encontró uno en particular que no había llevado durante un poco de años.

Sonrió, poniéndoselo y metiéndose frente al espejo, pasándose las manos en los brazos y suspirando de satisfacción.

No recordaba que fuera tan abrigado; seguro que tirarlo no era una opción.

Todavía llevándolo, se fue hacia la cocina, alegre.

“Kei, estaba ordenando el armario, ¿y mira que encontré?” le dijo, entrando en el cuarto.

Cuando Inoo se giró hacia de él casi se atragantó con el café.

“Kota, qué demonio...” murmuró, sin tener éxito de acabar la frase.

“Estaba enterrado en todo lo demás, por esto ya no lo encontraba. Quien sabe cómo acabó en el fondo del armario.” comentó, acariciando la lana y luego dirigiendo su atención a su novio, quien seguía mirándolo fijo con aire de duda.

“Kota, no lo encontrabas porque lo oculté yo bajo la pila de ropa.” confesó, sin signos de arrepentimiento. “De verdad, esperaba que viéndolo detrás de un poco de tiempo ibas a darte cuenta que era locura llevar algo así.” se quejó, dejando su taza como si ahora la idea de tragar algo le diera la náusea.

“¿Y por qué?” preguntó Yabu, sinceramente asombrado. “¿No te gusta?” añadió, bajando los ojos en el suéter para controlar que tuviera de malo.

Kei levantó una ceja, suspirando.

“Kota. Es verde azulado, que no es exactamente un color sobrio y discreto.” frunció el labio superior, asqueado. “¿Y qué son esos garabatos encima? Anda, Ko, sé qué tus gustos para la ropa son lo que son, ¡pero no me hagas creer que te guste esa abominación!” despotricó, mientras el mayor se hacía sombrío, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Sí que me gusta. Estamos en febrero, y habrá algo como tres grados, Kei. Y esto es abrigado, pues creo que voy a guardarlo.” se defendió.

“Estoy seguro que puedas calentarte sin parecer la versión invernal y pasada de moda de la Sirenita.” masculló el menor, aparentemente no dispuesto a pasar por alto.

Yabu puso los ojos en blanco, contando mentalmente hasta diez antes de reaccionar.

Al final sonrió, metiéndose a su lado y asomándose hasta apoyar los codos en la mesa, mirándolo en la cara.

“Claro que si me ofreciera una manera alternativa de calentarme...” le dijo, malicioso, acariciándole el brazo.

El único resultado que obtuvo fue que Kei lo mirara como si acabara de ver un insecto.

“Yabu Kota, si piensas de tener éxito de excitarme con ese horror verde azulado encima, estás sin duda sobreestimando tus capacidades de seducción.” levantó una ceja, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Y por lo demás, ¡cualquier excusa es buena! Eres el solo que puedes pensar en el sexo en una situación así.”

“No me parecía que te molestara.” murmuró el mayor en voz apenas oíble, luego bufó, levantándose de vuelta y haciendo como para quitarse el suéter. Lo apoyó en la silla, volviendo a mirar a su novio. “¿Y ahora?” preguntó, impaciente.

Inoo no pudo evitar de sonreír, indicando la prenda con la cabeza.

“Llévalo al otro cuarto y podemos discutir.” concedió.

Kota apretó los labios, cogiendo su pobre suéter y caminando rápido hacia el salón, abandonándolo en el diván antes de volver a la cocina, en paso firme.

Cogió a Kei por un brazo, obligándolo a ponerse en pie y tirándolo contra sí mismo, besándolo.

El menor no resistió; abrió los labios, empujando la lengua adelante en busca de la de Kota, llevando las manos alrededor de sus caderas y retrocediendo hasta sentarse encima a la mesa, desplazando la taza y todo lo que había encima.

Empezó a desnudarse rápido, liberando a su novio de los pantalones y alejándose un poco, sonriéndole malicioso.

“¿Ves? Así no eres mal, Ko.” le dijo, metiéndole las palmas de las manos en el pecho y dejándolas deslizar abajo.

“Y de hecho, muero de frio.” remarcó el mayor, fingiéndose serio, pero no teniendo éxito de evitar de mirar los dedos de su novio rozar su piel, yendo a envolverse alrededor de su sexo.

“Vale, podemos hablar de esas maneras alternativas de calentarse, ¿no?” propuso Kei, moviendo despacio la mano, subiendo hacia la punta y rozándola con las yemas, bajándose otra vez y apretando más, mientras Kota frente a él empezaba a respirar de manera irregular.

Se acercó, Kota, llevando la cara en el hueco del cuello del menor, besándole la garganta, subiendo con la lengua detrás de la oreja, sintiéndolo temblar y sonriendo contra su piel.

“Préstame tu boca, Kei.” murmuró, llevando la mano frente a sus labios, viéndolo sonreír.

“Ay, si tuviera cien yenes por cada vez que me lo pediste...” se burló de él, y luego pronto rozó con la lengua los dedos de Yabu, envolviéndolos en la boca, alusivo, humedeciéndolos con actitud lasciva.

Kota no tuvo coraje de contestar, abrumado por la sensación de sus labios en los dedos y al mismo tiempo de la mano todavía alrededor de su erección, que parecía hacer todo para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos retomó poseso de su mano, empujando el menor adelante por su espalda de manera que se levantara un poco de la mena, llevando los dedos contra su abertura.

La rozó despacio una o dos veces, antes de dejar que el primero dedo deslizara dentro de él, firme, sintiéndolo agitarse y apretar el agarre en él, excitándolo más y más.

Lo preparó rápidamente, tal vez demasiado, y luego lo tiró más contra de sí, dejándole sentir su sexo empujar para ganar acceso en su cuerpo.

“Ko...” se quejó el menor, la voz rota por el aliento jadeante.

Yabu no quería ser rogado ni tal; no iba a resistir el tiempo necesario para llevar Kei a hacerlo.

Empujó dentro de él con un movimiento fluido, gimiendo en baja voz y apretando las manos en las caderas de Kei.

Tenía que concedérselo: de verdad sentía el calor envolverlo, sentía su cuerpo hirviente apretarse alrededor del suyo, y no tenía gana de hacer nada que no fuera empujarse más hondo dentro de él, que oírlo gemir su nombre, sentir su piel contra la suya mientras lo llevaba fácilmente al límite de soportacion.

Y no retrasó a ponerse a trabajar, empezando a moverse en principio despacio, un poco para que se acostumbrara y un poco para provocarlo, mientras Kei trataba desesperadamente de moverse contra de él, de buscar algo más de lo que le estaba concedido, frenado por las manos de Kota.

El mayor sonrió de sus tentativas, y rápido aceleró el ritmo.

Se asomó hacia él, besándolo otra vez, sintiendo las manos de Kei alcanzar su espalda y arañarla, más y más fuerte a cada empujón dentro de él.

Kota movió una mano de su cadera para llevarla de vuelta alrededor de su erección, moviéndola rápido, reproduciendo los mismos movimientos que el menor había hecho con él y viéndolo derretirse bajo sus curas, gimiendo en voz más alta, con más urgencia.

Cuando se corrió arqueó la espalda, echando el cuello atrás y gritando el nombre de Kota, empujándose lo más posible contra de él para sentirlo hasta el fondo por ese momento de pura estasis.

Yabu seguía moviéndose por inercia mientras lo miraba encantado, descubriendo por la enésima vez cuanto fuera hermoso su novio.

Lo vio dejarse ir despacio, y lo sostuvo por la espalda mientras volvía a empujarse dentro de él, más y más rápido, sofocando en su boca un gemido más alto cuando llegó al orgasmo, vaciándose dentro de ese cuerpo estrecho, hirviente.

Ambos respiraban jadeando, y Kei tenía todavía las piernas alrededor de su espalda, como si fuera bloqueado en esa posición, los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras lo miraba con aire satisfecho.

El mayor rio bajo, alejándose de él y asomándose para besarlo, rozando en broma la nariz contra la suya.

“¿Viste? Te lo había dicho que hay otras maneras para combatir el frio, Ko.”

Kota rio otra vez, asintiendo.

“No tenía dudas. Siempre eres mi manera favorida de calentarme, lo sabes esto.” confirmó, en voz tierna.

Recogió su ropa y se la dio, sonriéndole, luego se puso de vuelta los pantalones y se fue hacia el salón.

Allí recuperó el muy discutido suéter, poniéndoselo y suspirando feliz, mientras su novio desde el umbral lo miraba en aire exasperado.

“Esperaba que hubiéramos resuelto la discusión.” comentó, cruzando los brazos.

Kota hizo una risita, haciéndole señal de acercarse.

“Ven entre mis brazos.” le dijo, e Inoo no pudo resistir a la tentación de complacerlo. Yabu lo abrazó fuerte, sonriéndole. “¿Ves cómo mantiene cálido? Sería una pena deshacerse de eso.”

“Yo mantengo más cálido.” contestó su novio, sin moverse de un milímetro, y Kota la encontró una sensación tan satisfactoria que no tuvo coraje de decirle que no estaba necesario competir con una prenda.

“Sabes...” dijo en cambio, sonriendo. “En Yokohama, creo que tengo uno igual, pero amarillo. La próxima vez que voy de mis padres tendría que buscarlo, ¿Qué piensas?” se burló de él, sin decirle que le habría gustado mucho encontrar eso también.

Kei frunció la nariz y luego suspiró, rindiéndose.

“Basta, amor. Sal vestido como quieres, no es asunto mío. Pero que no te vean junto a mí mientras lleva esa cosa.”

Kota sonrió, besándole la frente.

“Llámame amor otra vez.” susurró.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Kei, confundido.

“Porque a este paso un día voy a dudar que me ames de verdad.”

Inoo no pudo evitar de echarse a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“De vez en cuando me pregunto cómo pueda haberme enamorado de alguien a quien le gusta el verde azulado.”

Yabu no se enfadó y lo abrazó más fuerte, volviendo a besarlo.

No le interesaba que Kei odiara ese suéter, sus gustos o su manera de vestir.

De vez en cuando, en cambio, podía ser divertido desafiar sus límites, y el suéter era la prueba.

Tal vez nunca iba a tener el coraje de llevarlo en público, pero lo podía tener en casa, porque mantenía realmente cálido.

Era una buena solución; y, por lo demás, iba a ser el perfecto blanco por todas las quejas de Kei.

Al final, su novio estaba muy hermoso cuando se enfadaba.

Merecía la pena.


End file.
